The Discussion Table
by Hane no Kaze
Summary: Discussion Table is a tale about anime/manga characters who get brought to our world by getting switched with cosplayers. This is reviewer request-based! For more info read the fic! A partner fic. and Rated T for violence, language, and maybe romance.


**Oi! Welcome to the Discussion Table! Where even the sky cry, the pigs fly, and your brains fry! Now, this is something new Koko and I cooked up and it's purely based on fanservice! Yes, fanservice! We will tell you in detail what we mean by that at the bottom. ^.^ We will only be able to hear through reviews, so review if you want to take part!**

**So! Onwards into nonsense!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the anime in here . . .

* * *

**

The Discussion Table

"They are ill discoverers that  
Think there is no land,  
When they can see nothing but sea."  
—Francis Bacon

"The Convention"

"Oi! Egi! Egi!" a girl exclaims, running through the house as she waves a colorful sheet of paper over her head like a banner. She clambers up the staircase, tripping and hitting her shin on the wood as she catches herself before falling face first. The teenager races to the room next to the stairs and bursts through without bothering to knock. "Egi!" she repeats.

Yû Hayato is a relatively short person with short black hair with bangs framing the sides of her face. Her dark brown eyes sparkle excitedly about everything she finds "fun." A natural-born idiot of the arts of stupidity and naïveté. One should never question her IQ.

"What?" her twin grumbles, spinning around on her red swiveling chair to face her obnoxious sister and peering over a graphic novel she is reading. She glares over the book, daring Yû to say something absolutely absurd and stupid.

Seishin Hayato is just a bit shorter than her sister, but she is still called, "Egi." The girl is the younger twin, although Yû acts as the immature one. Other then the fact that Seishin has hair in a loose ponytail that reaches down to her hip, it's quite easy to tell them apart: Seishin has a lighter shade brown in her eyes and hair, and, of course, just a bit smaller. Of course, don't say that in her face.

"Look what I found!" Yû cheers, nearly crashing into the desk next to Seishin. The enthusiastic girl slaps the paper on the desk, pointing at the prominent, bold Japanese at the top. "It's an anime con!" she announces, folding and unfolding the corner of the bright flyer with her other hand.

"If it's in Tokyo again, we can't go," Seishin warns, setting down her book. "Remember?" She really hopes that her annoying sister didn't just pick up a random flyer that had floated in the wind. She really wants to go to one because she and her twin never went to an anime con before.

"Yeah! I did remember!" Yû pouts, appearing offended as if she would never do something so foolish. Obviously, she has. "This one is just in the next town over!"

"Really? Let me see!" Seishin demands, scrambling to get the flyer. The damp sheet of stiff paper has flashy colors and Japanese characters all over. A few snippets of anime character pictures decorate the sheet, adding to its notable design to attract people. The girl scans over the flyer, her eyes moving quickly as she reads.

"_The First EVER Anime Con HERE!__  
__Come and buy discounted anime and manga! __  
__Come and cosplay and participate in activities for free! __  
__It will be held on June 14__th__! __  
__Please come and join! __  
__The admission is FREE*!"_

"Wow," Seishin exclaims. "It's almost too good to be true!"

"Yeah, I know!" Yû agrees, nodding.

"Wait . . ." Seishin pauses, eyeing an asterisk near the end. She points to it, tracing her finger down to the foot of the page. There, the fine print characters tell about the restrictions on this "free admission."

_"*Free participation (admission and activities) only to those who are in cosplay**. Those who are not in cosplay must pay 1,000,000 yen."_

"Well, it isn't too bad," Yû comments, shrugging, "since we're planning to cosplay anyway."

"Won't you wait?" Sei groans. "This is all way too good to be true. There has to be some sort of catch in more fine print. Nobody would have an anime con with free admission to cosplayers!" The Hayato girl sighs, grumbling about how dumb and impatient her sister can be. "Look, there's more in fine print." Sei points to the double asterisks and, again, traces her finger to another footnote.

_"Cosplay rules are of what follows:__  
__Only one cosplayer per character. Please go onto to decide and claim which character to cosplay.__  
__You must sign into the website mentioned above for free cosplay participation and character claim. Only two characters that are not mentioned in the sign-up may be added."_

"Hey, see it's not too bad," Yû remarks, finally finishing her perusal of the fine print. "Huh? Sei?" she calls, realizing that her sister is no longer by her side a little too late. Sei had finished reading the flyer long before she did. The slow girl glances around and races back over to the spot next to Sei, almost shoving Sei off of the chair because she can't stop herself. "Sei! You hacked onto my account!" Yû accuses, whining.

"Shut up, you know you left it on," Sei snaps, typing in the URL into the website bar. She snatches the mouse as she waits for the page to load. The website appears a lot like the flyer with bold Japanese characters, flashy characters and simple drawings decorating the border. She scrolls through the page and clicks onto the cosplay free admission sign up button.

Again, the page loads and another flashy screen pop up. On the top of the page, there are instructions telling what to do.

"_First, decide the character that you will cosplay as and find him or her on the list. Remember, only one character per person. If that character is not listed, then only two new characters may be introduced in the "Others" category. Please enter your full name beside the character's full name._

_Thank you and we hope to see you in the upcoming con!"_

". . . Yû, what is today's date . . .?" Sei asks, planning out for who they should cosplay as for the con. If it's far away, then they can aim for something complicated. If the con is really close, they will cosplay as someone simple.

"Uh, June 13th. Why?" Yû answers, peering around Seishin to look at the screen better.

"THE CON'S TOMORROW!" Seishin roars, fuming. "How will we cosplay if it's just 12 hours away?"

"Oh . . . Um . . . We can try someone easy?"

"Yeah? Like who? Just because we're Japanese doesn't make cosplaying easy!" Seishin shouts, pulling on her sister's ear to let out her frustration and anger. "Who would we cosplay as? Nadeshiko and Nagihiko from Shugo Chara!?"

"Oh! That's a brilliant idea!" Yû compliments, clapping. "Let's go with those!" With that, the girl shoves her sister's hand off the mouse and takes charge. She scrolls down the list of anime and manga as she chews on her lip while searching. Unfortunately, she found no 'Shi' titles in the relatively short list, so she immediately races down and clicks on the "Others" category. "Phew, the spots are still there," Yû states, sighing with relief.

Without thinking, Seishin snatches the computer mouse back and fills the form in. She will be Nadeshiko, and Yû will be dressed as Nagihiko. After she has finished, Seishin clicks the 'Enter' button, submitting it. After it has refreshed, the blanks are replaced by the filled in 'forms.'

"Yay! We're in!" Yû cheers, hugging her sister. "You're brilliant!"

"I am, aren't I?"

" . . . I think we should have asked Mom and Dad though . . ."

"SCREW YOU!"

* * *

'_Everything is complete now . . .'_

'_You see, things weren't going so well for Father. Especially when I was defeated also. My family and I have decided to work with Father and his children, since we all are in such a pickle. We all hate defeat, don't we? Victory was so close?'_

'_But, now, we're going to try again in this world. Isn't this great? We already planned out on how to get them all here too. We'll be able to try again, and we will succeed. Isn't 'God' so kind as to give us a second chance?'_

'_Ah, the show is about to start.'_

'_Let's open the curtains now.'

* * *

_

"Egi! This is great, huh?" Yû cheers enthusiastically, poking her sister and tugging at her black sleeves.

The Hayato twins stand side-by-side, and, now that they are dressed alike, they look more like clones of each other. Seishin has tied her hair up higher from her usual, low ponytail; and Yû didn't bother putting extensions because she kept whining that it will make her head feel lopsided. Their cosplay have obviously been a rush job — the stitches are wide and formed by inexperienced hands, and even superglue is seeping through the fabric. Sei is wearing a black blouse with a plaid skirt — something she has been fuming about all day. Yû is in a similar uniform, except she is wearing black pants that probably have been stuffed in a drawer for one or two years.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever . . ." Seishin drones, cursing under her breath, "you're just happy that you don't need to wear a skirt." She glares at her sister.

"Well, you didn't think it through when you signed into the con website," Yû points out.

"Shut up!" Sei snaps indignantly, hitting the top of Yû's head. "It's definitely not my own fault!"

"Yes, it is!" Yû argues, rubbing the top of her head. She pauses, looking away from her sister, and looks up at the building before her. It's nothing fancy, obviously, but it is large and descent — a building that's a lot more than expected, though, for an anime con with a low budget and possibly a negative profit. Yû barely listens to her sister's rant about "respect for the youth," and suddenly stops, which results in Sei crashing into her, almost falling face first into the pavement.

"What was that for?" Sei snaps, rubbing her forehead.

"Look, I saw something peek over the top of the building!" Yû exclaims, pointing at the top edge of the building. "See? There it is again!"

"What?" Sei grumbles, looking up and searching for whatever had caught Yû's attention. "I don't see anything."

"You don't?" Yû asks, confused. Her hand falls to her side as she tilts her head with bewilderment. "I swore I saw something," she mutters, searching the sky also.

"Gah, you're hallucinating," Sei concludes, shoving the other female forward. "It probably was nothing. Let's go!"

"Okie dokie," Yû chimes, grinning and thinking that her sister must be right. She nods and dashes ahead, impatient for the fun that that the con may promise.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sei shouts, running after the Japanese girl.

_But . . . Wait, something just sort of . . . feels wrong about this. This anime con may have more behind it than what it leads on . . .

* * *

_

"Hey, did you see that?" a German woman asks, pointing up at the sky. "It looked like something peeked around the clouds!" she exclaims, continuing to arc her neck up to look up at the sky. "See? There it was again!" she cries, surprised.

"Hmm? I wonder what it might be then," a Chinese girl comments, also gazing up at the sky.

"It can't be another one of his inventions . . ." a white-haired British boy comments, saying the last two words with skepticism and venom. "Your brother is really getting out of hand with his robot contraptions."

"Ah, Brother will always be Brother, no matter what's going on," the Chinese girl concludes, shrugging. "He' brilliant in his own . . . unique way."

"Hmm, but a flying robot machine sounds so unreal!" a pale man comments, flabbergasted. "Are you sure he can even invent something like that? Sure, he's a great scientist-inventor and all because, not only does he invent such insane technology, but also fix things with JUST a drill. B-but a flying machine?"

"If there's such thing as Komlin and Innocence, then there must be a flying machine," the German woman argues after much thought.

"Hmm . . ." the pale man ponders, "true . . . Yes, yes, you're right." He nods, agreeing that such invention is possible.

"Yeah, it must be one of Komui's inventions," the British boy agrees, nodding slowly. "It must be that," he adds, muttering under his breath, "but . . . something just doesn't feel right . . . I think we'll have to use Innocence again . . ."

* * *

"Hey, Fuehrer Bastard," a short blonde demands, slamming both of his hands on his superior's desk. "Are there such thing as flying machines in Amestris?" he asks, glaring.

"A flying machine?" the black-haired man repeats, arching his eyebrow and intertwining his fingers as he leans on his hands. "Why?"

"Just this morning, Al said that he saw something in the sky," the short teen explains, "he says it's a lot bigger than a bird, and it looked like it was spying on someone or something."

"It could be some sort of alchemic creation," the other man infers, shrugging. "Or, it could have been from his imagination. It's nothing to worry about, Fullmetal."

"Yeah, you're right," Fullmetal sighs, pulling his hands from the desktop, "I guess I just overreacted."

"When am I ever wrong? And when are you ever not overreacting?" the man provokes, smirking as he waits for a satisfying reaction from his subordinate.

"Shut up! You're always wrong! 24/7!"

The Fuehrer laughs at the boy's comical expression, pointing out how stupid he looks. _But, I feel like something is a bit wrong,_ the black-haired man notes. _We'll have to prepare ourselves for even the impossible.

* * *

_

_I feel like something isn't right . . ._ a petite white-haired boy thinks, sighing as he leans against his arm and reading over paper after paper. _It could be anything . . ._

"Captaiin! Did Squad 12 invent anything that flies in the sky?" a flamboyant ginger-haired woman exclaims, tackling the little boy. "I think that thing ate the clouds or something!"

_Oh yeah . . ._ the white-haired boy thinks, groaning, _it's this_.

* * *

". . . But of course, I am sure you will bloom into a much more beautiful rose," a blonde boy flirts, weaving his words with a syrupy tone of affection. He cups his fingers under the freckled girl's chin, causing the poor girl to blush and fidget. "By then you will have to teach all the flowers on how to be as pretty as you."

"Stop fooling around, manservant!" another girl in a long red coat demands, kicking the blonde away from the timid girl. When the other girl just stood there, frozen to the ground, the girl in red snaps, "Well? Leave!" Immediately, the unsuspected victim squeaks and trots away in pure fear.

"Aw, but I was just having some fun," the blonde laughs, sitting up. He opens his mouth, smiling, as he starts to continue, but he blinks instead and looks up to the clear skies, stopping before he resumes his talking. "Hey . . . do you guys see that?" the boy asks, pointing up to the sky.

"What?" the girl growls, spinning around to look up at the sky also. "I don't see anything!" she fumes, glaring back at her presumed manservant.

"Hey, show some more respect to my master!" a tall, dark-haired man commands the red-wearing female, glaring at her. "The way you speak to him makes me sick to my stomach!"

_But . . . somehow, I feel like it's something else . . .

* * *

_

". . . Go search the roof," a blue-haired boy with an eye patch demands, glaring coldly at his dark clad butler. "I think I saw something."

"Yes, my lord," the butler replies, bowing before disappearing from his master's side in the study room to reappear outside leaping up to search the suspicious roof. He wonders what it must be to have sent his master on edge. Many options run through his head, but the only thing her receives is . . .

"Sebas-chan~! I've missed you~!" a man with long, red hair sings, tackling the butler before he could say anything else.

_. . . I doubt this is actually what the Young Master saw . . ._ the butler notes as he tries to untangle himself from the chainsaw wielding man.

* * *

"Waaah!" Yû exclaims, bouncing about behind her sister as she takes a look around at all the cosplayers. "Look at all these characters!"

"What did you expect?" Seishin huffs as she also looks around at all the people. "Why else would they call this an anime con with FREE admission to ONLY cosplayers?" she points out, looking over her own shoulder at Yû. "Now, give me the time sheet!" she demands, holding her awaiting hand to Yû.

Yû reaches into her pocket and pulls out an already crumpled sheet of paper she had gotten at the door by a small, smiling girl with curious deep purple hair. The twin smoothes it out on the front of her leg and hands it to Sei.

Sei swipes it away from her and reads it over. There a lot of things the Hayato twins can do in the anime con. The map marks up notable stores people can go to for buying manga/anime-related merchandise. A few other notable places of interests are marked in the color-coded map, including small food stands. On the time sheet, there are plenty of activities that cosplayers can attend. They range from small games and discussions of a particular series all the way to something as big as a talk from an unknown, very much revered guest, who has a whole 30 minutes dedicated just for him or her.

"I wonder who the guest speaker is," Yû comments reading the time sheet over Seishin's shoulder. "Who do you think? If he or she is very revered, then the guest speaker has to be someone really famous!" she infers, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Like Romi Paku! Or Takahiro Sakurai! Or! Or! Hiromu Arakawa!"

Before Yû can list any other famous people who had contributed to the creation of several mainstream manga and anime, Sei whacks her sister's head. No mercy. "That's utterly impossible!" she says, rolling her eyes as Yû cradles the growing bump on her head. "This is a small con, and not only that, with a small budget! It's probably some guy who appears in a little known series for only ten minutes. Like, Ishida Akira — minus the fact that he played in a huge anime."

"Aw, you're such a killjoy sometimes!" Yû complains.

"Whatever," Sei shrugs in response. "So, what should we do first? The first activity is that talk with some famous guy, and even that's not until much later."

"I wanna see all the cosplayers!" Yû suggests excitedly, grabbing her sister's sleeve and jumping up and down. "They must be all so good!"

_Well, they will certainly be better than ours,_ Sei thinks, rolling her eyes and following after her sister. "Fine, do whatever YOU want. Don't mind me."

"Oh! Okay!" Yû says, smiling.

"That was sarcasm, idiot!"

"What was sarcasm?" Yû asks, still dragging her sister all over the place.

"Ugh, whatever," Seishin grumbles, "it's not worth explaining to you." She picks herself up, pulling her hand out of her sister's. When Yû stops because of wonder, she pushes Yû forward and eventually starts dragging the confused girl along.

The Hayato twins see many cosplayers. They range from a simple school uniform to a black military uniform; they range from normal human to humanoids to giant yellow spheres; they even range from simple and natural costumes to a complicated and make-up filled disguises. The twins chat with -Man characters: Seishin argues with an Allen cosplayer; Yû bumps into a Kanda cosplayer; Seishin talks with a Komui cosplayer; Yû trips over a Lavi cosplayer when he is tying his shoes; Seishin even steps on an Alma cosplayer's fingers. The girls spot Fullmetal Alchemist cosplayers: Yû falls into small white lies by an Edward cosplayer; Seishin punches a Roy cosplayer; Yû even destroys an Alphonse cosplayer's armor. The two even recognize many Bleach cosplays: Seishin teases an Ulquiorra cosplayer by stealing his mask; Yû chats with a Hitsugaya cosplayer. There are so many cosplayers, so many people, and so many things to do that . . .

They didn't know what else to do but go get some snacks.

And worse.

They got lost.

"Great! It's all your fault!" Seishin accuses, whacking Yû's head with frustration. "I shouldn't have listened to your directions! Nor should I have bought you mango smoothies to freeze your non-existent brain!"

"B-but!" Yû objects, whimpering. "I got a champagne sword from it!" She holds up a yellow champagne sword, shoving it into Seishin's face. "And I found a rubber band on the floor too!" The girl adds a green rubber band to the small, plastic sword. "It's pretty!" she adds, only gaining another whack to the head. No wonder she always annoys Sei.

"You shouldn't just pick up random things on the ground too!" Sei screams, gaining some attention from other fellow cosplayers. They really stick out like a sore thumb.

"U-uh . . .! Look!" Yû exclaims, pointing over Seishin's shoulder to avoid more rants of anger from the smaller girl. "There's a store that uh . . . sells uh . . . pretty stuff!" she continues. "M-maybe they have something that you would like."

Sei turns around, huffing with annoyance. "Fine!" she fumes, frustrated. Satisfied with her reaction, Yû trots ahead to get away from the rolled up papers in Seishin's hands. Seishin follows reluctantly, stomping.

When the smaller twin enters the shop, Yû already has something and shoves it in front of Seishin's face, exclaiming like an excited "salesperson," "Look! Look! It's pretty! I know you'll like it!"

Sei glares at the merchandise, swiping the object out of Yû's jumpy fingers. It's a fan. A very simple fan, at that. Strangely enough, the fan skeleton isn't a cheap, opaque plastic or a fragile, elegantly designed wood, but simple, gray metal. A few orange designs swirl at the outer metal, but nothing fancy. When Sei opens it up, it's composed of white shoji paper with three purple moons painted in.

"Don't you like it?" Yû asks, tapping Seishin's shoulder with anticipation.

"Yeah, very much," Sei replies.

"It's just as good as my rubber band and champagne sword~!" Yû sings, pulling out her "souvenirs."

"DON'T DEGRADE SUCH A BEAUTIFUL FAN!" Sei screams, hitting the top of Yû's head with the closed, metal fan. She is quite satisfied with the sound that responds off in the process. Her theory is true: Yû IS brainless.

"Owie! Owie!" Yû whines, hopping up and down as she cradles her throbbing head. "T-that hurts!" she sniffles, whimpering.

"Good," Sei approves and nods once. "I finally found something that's useful."

"Hey! That's not nice!" Yû complains. However, Seishin already has walked to the cash register to purchase the fan. "You're so mean!" Yû continues, trotting after her sister.

"I know," Sei answers, taking the fan and. The cashier looks awfully intimidating: large muscles, squinty eyes, and fang-like teeth. Though he scares Yû, Sei remains unfazed, bowing to him as thanks.

"So, anything happening now?" Sei asks, leading her sister out of the small gift shop. She waits for her sister to act, only getting a stupid stare of confusion. "Look at the damn time table!" Sei demands, threatening her sister with her new fan.

"O-okay!" Yû stammers, squeaking in response. She pulls out the map and the time sheets, scanning over the Japanese. "Uh . . . Oh!" she jumps, pointing at the time sheet. "The guest speaker is coming on in about 10 minutes!"

"Really?" Sei exclaims. "Then, let's get going!" She grabs Yû's wrist, wrenching the slow girl along. However, Sei isn't able to pull Yû far because Yû immediately pulls back, stopping Seishin. "What?" Seishin snaps, tugging on Yû's arm.

"Mmnnn!" Yû sounds, pulling back as if she's trying to drag a ten ton weight. "I want some Taiyaki!" she complains, trying to drag Sei along with her to a stand that is leaning against a wall. Over the stand, in large Hiragana and Kanji, says, "Taiyaki!"

"We can buy it later!" Seishin exclaims, pulling. She's a lot more successful than her sister, who is probably just playing around. "Quick! We'll miss the speech if we buy one!"

"Noooo!" Yû objects. "I'm hungry!"

Suddenly, the intercom fizzes on. In a cheerful, fuzzy voice, a man exclaims, "Today, we have a much revered guest speaker honoring us with his presence!" The voice sounds odd, croaking and intimidating. Nevertheless, he does the job of announcement well. "He will be coming on in about ten minutes in the cafeteria on the second floor, so don't miss him! He will also include a very extravagant magic trick for your enjoyment! Come or el— I mean, please do come and join us!"

"See? Come on! We'll miss it because of you!" Seishin points out. "It's a once in a lifetime chance!"

"B-but . . .!" Yû persists, giving her sister a beaten puppy look: watery eyes, trembling lower lip and all. "I want some Taiyaki! I promise to buy you one too! That's a lifetime chance too!"

Seishin glares hatefully at her sister, like daggers covered in blood. "Fine!" she growls, giving into her sister's sweet tooth. "Let's make this quick!"

"Yay!" Yû cheers, dragging her sister along to the snack stand. The hallways are emptying out as people file to the cafeteria, so it's easy for her to drag the reluctant Seishin along.

The man who is taking care of the stand is as strange as all the other employees in the con. He is wearing brown trousers, a white T-shirt, and large, thick, swirling glasses. He has a sly grin on his face, and a bent cigarette dangles casually between his teeth. The curly-haired man is leaning against the top of the stand, which has rows and rows of delicious fish-shaped bread stuffed with a large assortment of fillings, and he is leaning a bit on his right leg. When the Hayato twins approach the man, he looks quite surprised, but that expression quickly disappear underneath his grin.

"Hiya, how may I help ya?" the man asks. "We have chocolate-stuffed, red bean-stuffed, and even some dried plumes-stuffed. We have a lot here."

"Oh, um . . ." Yû sounds, her finger to her chin. "I'd like a red bean Taiyaki," she points at one of the fishes that is labeled red bean, "and uh . . ." Yû pauses for a bit before turning to face her sister, "what do you want?"

"Whatever," Seishin grumbles, folding her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes.

"A chocolate Taiyaki, then," Yû concludes, pointing at a chocolate Taiyaki.

"Huh? Hey! You know I hate chocolate!" Seishin calls out, fuming at her sister deliberate choice in food. However, the salesman already has placed the treats into a bag and handed it to Yû.

"Have a good day," the man says, "you two better hurry up though. You're going to miss the speaker's best act.

"All right," Yû nods, "thank you, Curly Hair-san!" She waves to the man and dashes over to her sister, who is already grumbling under her breath and marching in the general direction of the cafeteria.

"See what you did?" Seishin fumes, checking her wristwatch. "We might miss the speaker's best act!"

"Want it?" Yû asks, holding out the bag while nibbling on her fish-shaped treat. "I told you I'd pay for yours. It's once in a lifetime chance!"

"No . . ." Seishin grumbles, pushing the bag away.

"All right; suit yourself," Yû says, shrugging and pulling the bag back. For a split second, her smile turns dark and sly - very unlike her usual goofy grin.

Seishin pauses, and then spontaneously explodes. Yû had just placed a trap for Taiyaki — and Seishin had fallen right into it! "Hey!" the doped girl exclaims; however, all she receives is the normal, dumb, "What?"

Seishin groans, slapping her hand into her own face. This sister is so annoying! She no longer knows whether or not Yû is dumb! "All right," Seishin moans, slumping forward as she walks. She's just too tired for all this. "Which way is the cafeteria?" she asks.

"Uh . . ." Yû sounds, taking a look at the unfolded map in her hands. "That way!" She points to the left and immediately starts walking to the right.

"You look so dumb . . ." Seishin mumbles, grabbing Yû's wrist and leading her off to the left.

Little did they know, the cafeteria is to the right.

So, as a result, the two Hayato twins are more lost than normal. It is probably the worst problem they have ever experienced — navigation-wise, of course. The two travels up the stairs, ignored the signs ("Directions are for sissies!" Seishin remarks), and even took the broken elevator. They go up two floors, down one, up two more, down three, up one and, finally, down two. Then, and only then, did they read the signs and follow the directions.

And, even then, they can't find the cafeteria.

* * *

"Ugh . . . I don't feel too good right now . . ." the British boy announces, setting down his fork and knife before keeling over. His arms are around his stomach, and he looks like he will barf all of the food he had shoved in his mouth.

"R-really?" the Chinese girl asks, setting down her chopsticks and patting his back.

"M-maybe he ate too much . . .?" the German suggests.

"Oh . . . I guess there will always be room for firsts . . ." the boy moans.

* * *

The blonde boy slams his head onto the table, groaning until his voice goes hoarse.

"What is it, Brother?" another blonde asks with concern. " . . . Don't tell me it's food poisoning again . . ." the boy sighs, slightly annoyed.

"I sure hope not . . ." the teen mutters. He stands up and runs off to the bathroom, announcing, "got to go to the bathroom . . .!"

His brother sighs, shaking his head. "Sometimes Brother doesn't think before he talks . . ."

* * *

"Ugh . . . Maybe I ate something bad . . ." a girl with a bun at the back of her head moans, walking through the streets. "I'm not feeling so good today . . ."

"Lieutenant Hinamori . . .!" a panicked voice calls over to her. "Lieutenant Momo! It's horrible!"

Momo turns to the voice, confused. "What is wrong, Lieutenant Matsumoto?" she asks.

"Captain disappeared!"

* * *

"Stupid Rabbit! Why did you leave him alone?" the black-haired man shouts, fuming as he frantically searches for his master in his apartment.

"I don't know where he is either!" the girl retorts, seething. She follows the black-haired man from room to room as they look around for her servant.

"It'd be nice if you helped!" the man continues to shout as she looks under his couch.

Sighing, the girl replies, "He'll turn up sooner or later."

They have no idea how it happened. But, all they know is that . . .

Oz is gone.

* * *

The butler is clearly not in a good mood. After having his "number one" fan stalking him and tackling him for a hug, he really doesn't want any more problems coming his way. After all, he just had to fight the idiot redhead who wields a chainsaw with just his fists. Really, anybody wouldn't like any problems in the long-run, but the unfortunate butler always has to encounter more undesirable situations.

After all, he is a busy man with a filled schedule. He has no time to fraternize when he has to cook the young master's dinner. The thought of cooking dinner prompted the butler to open his pocket watch. There are only two hours left until dinner time. With a sigh he closes the lid to the watch and leaps off the roof to the mansion.

When the butler returns to the place where he had left his master, all he found was an empty seat.

* * *

_Well, isn't this absolutely lovely? They have no idea what they have signed up for. Just the way we like it._

_Welcome, cosplayers! You probably all recognize me — well, my voice, that is. I sound a lot like the famous old man, Junpei Takiguchi. I'm sorry, but I'm not him, nor am I a cosplayer like all of you. In fact, I'll show you a magic trick, and my identity shall be revealed._

_Say good-bye!_

_**To your lives.

* * *

**_

Eventually, the Hayato girls arrive at the double doors leading into the cafeteria. Through the brick walls, they can hear the sound of clapping. Immediately, Yû presses her ear to the wall like some sort of criminal, curious on what's going on without opening the door first.

"Idiot! We probably missed the best part!" Seishin roars, punching the top of her sister's head so Yû slams onto the ground and rubs her aching head. "It's all because of your stupid navigation problems!"

"Ow, ow, ow," Yû whimpers, "but it's also your own fault because you never read the signs . . ." She clambers back onto her feet, barely dodging another assault from her sister. "C-come on, Egi! Let's go in — we probably can still see the last parts!"

"Fine," Seishin sighs, pouting at the double doors in front of her. The curious clapping sounds have finally stopped, and a thundering single laugh is heard. She glares suspiciously, wondering about what exactly is inside the cafeteria. _Well, the only way to find out is to go in, I guess,_ Seishin thinks, folding her arms across her chest and tilting her head as she continues with her angry pout.

"Come on! Let's go in then!" Yû exclaims, placing her hand onto the door handle.

"Yeah, yeah, patience," Seishin drones, rolling her eyes.

She too places her hand onto the door handle, and the two Hayato twins wrench the door open. The doors stay put, and then scratch along the ground as their bottom surfaces skin across the waxed tiles. Dark light seems to flow through the widening gap, and then they enter.

And can't believe what they see.

Bodies are prone on the ground, scattered across the jade green color of the floor. It appears to be the end of a battle, and the protagonists just fell into the antagonists' trap. And then, there at the podium all the way at the back of the cafeteria, elevated on a large pedestal, stand the creepiest clown-figure in all of history. The obese man wears a fluffy, peachy colored trench coat and black pants that fit his odd body shape. His purple-tinted face has a large, angular grin that moves slightly as he laughs heartedly with his arms around his bulging stomach as if his insides will burst from the laughter. The purple man's gloved hands hold onto a pink-purple umbrella with a jack-o'-lantern at the top. And, to top the man's appearance of is a top hat upon his pointy head.

"Lero! Two people are here!" the pumpkin on the umbrella announces, wiggling its curious frame.

"W-what?" the twins stutter, their eyes widening at this horror. "H-how?" Seishin asks as her sister mutters, "Why . . .?"

"Oh, how unfortunate," a croaky, throaty voice mocks as a small white mouse scampers around the rim of the strange man's top hat, doing a small balancing act as the hat tips. "You just missed the best act that your insolent little eyes will ever feast upon." The little rodent leaps from its perch and lands smoothly onto the wooden podium right underneath the small, bent microphone.

"This is . . ." Seishin chokes out with terror.

"Oh, yes . . ." the mouse laughs, slowly arching its back. Cracking sounds are heard in the echoing room, and the white fur on the enlarging mouse slowly weave together into pale skin and green-black, tight-fitting clothing. Flashes of light spark dramatically as the mouse transformed into a creature with palm tree-style hair that stands on the ground and leans on the wooden podium, smirking provokingly. Snake eyes leer at the pair of girls, taunting and mocking.

"I'm Envy, of the series in this pathetic realm called, 'Fullmetal Alchemist,'" he announces, opening his arms wide in a mean gesture of "acceptance." "And this big guy?" he starts, slapping the fat man's belly and making a 'boing-oing' sound. "You -Man fans should know him."

"M-Millennium Earl," Yû gulps.

"Correct~! You get a treat for your guess," Envy says, "so what would you little girls want?"

"Why the hell are you two FICTIONAL characters doing here?" Seishin shouts, stepping forward and glaring the people. "And what have you done to the cosplayers?"

"Uh-uh-uh!" Envy sings, wagging a finger at the Seishin. "We'll only answer one question!"

"Why and how are you guys here and what happened to the cosplayers?" Yû demands, setting her foot forward also.

"There! That's one question for you!" Seishin finishes, having far more sass and courage than her older sister. "Now answer it in FULL!"

"Huh, do you think this is your place to make such commands?" Envy asks, hopping down from his spot and landing on the ground. The ground caves in a bit from the impact, but doesn't give in, so the man really doesn't care much. "Huh?" he repeats, stepping towards the defenseless twins.

"It's completely fine, Envy," Millennium Earl deems, "it's still technically A question."

Envy snaps around growling at the Earl. "If Father hadn't given you final authority, I would have smashed your head in," he growls, transforming back into the small white mouse and diving into the Earl's fur lined pocket and peeking from under the small flap. His beady red eyes stared at both the girls and the Earl like glaring drops of blood. The savage creature.

"This is our new battlefield," the Earl declares, dragging the tip of his umbrella against the floor ("Ow! Ow! Ow!" the umbrella screeches), "and we aren't going back down without full-out war." The fat man sneers, laughing inwardly at a personal, bitter joke, "And our enemies are dragged along with us to the field. However, unfortunately, we have to follow the supreme law of Equivalent Exchange, so we HAD to find something to exchange these lovely souls with." The man shrugs, exasperated about such obstacle. "So we decided to switch out a couple — a couple bunches — cosplayers with them. And how we're here . . .? Well, God really does love second chances, hmm?"

Finishing, the man swings the umbrella up and opens it. "Ah, but we tried to disguise this all through an enticing 'anime con,'" the Millennium Earl continues. "I guess that was the true downfall. You guys just missed the wonderful trick." The clown takes a deep sigh and leaps up, hovering in the air for a while. "I guess you're going to only be killed by the crossfire! Have fun while you can!" With that, the clown slowly spins around and kicks his legs around like some sort of demented leprechaun, rising like hot air. Finally, when the top of the umbrella touches the ceiling, Envy, Earl, and the umbrella disappear in a dance of lightning, leaving the Hayato girls staring helplessly.

"Shit . . ." Seishin breathes as her older sister shouts, "Holy snickerdoodle and his friends!"

* * *

**All right! All done! So, this is how this fic will work! Please read! I know it's long, but please bear with us. ^.^**

**So, this fic is completely to serve YOU fans! This fic is FAN**_**SERVICE**_**! Now, how will we serve you? Well, in reviews, you can request happenings and such (As long as it's under T, of course. We'll take yaoi, yuri, mild hentai, etc.). We'll set up a date when we'll stop take requests for the next chapter so we can write the next chapter, but requests afterward will still be followed (if they are under T, of course) into the chapter after the next.**

**Now, in this fanservice, we have 3 types you can look for.**

**1) Request of events. Self-explanatory. We have our ways . . .**

**2) OCs. Now, OCs will be kind of hard. They are the cosplayers that have been teleported to the anime world. You may have pairings, but, unfortunately, no cannon pairings. If you want your OC to pair up with another OC, you must ask the person's permission and then state it to either me or Hikou no Kokoro. Also, if you want an OC, please tell about general facts (Name, age, gender, personality, history, who they are cosplaying as, etc.) to Hikou no Kokoro and she will accept him or her or not. Now, the OCs don't know that they are with other OCs, so we can have some fun . . .**

**3) Now, as you can tell by the title, this is a DISCUSSION TABLE. If you are stuck somewhere in a fic or something and don't know what to do, we can try to get you out of Writer's Block. ^.^ Just specify through review, and we'll see what we can do. Of course, this service may or may not be a guaranteed service, but we will try our hardest!**

**So, that is about it for the conditions. So, the "deadline" now is March 1st! We hope to see your requests and reviews!**


End file.
